


Discovery

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Alternating [1]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderbending, Genderfluid, Nudity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuten's ambush on an unsuspecting Ryo leads the Warlord to discoverer a shocking truth about his enemy. And he doesn't even know half of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Alternating’ is a storyline I thought about one year ago.
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at genderbending characters. Except, I wasn’t too sure simple genderbending would be well-received. I also thought about some fics I read in various fandoms picturing other genderbent characters. If some were awesome, a lot didn’t diverge much from the original plot at all.
> 
> Reading after reading, I’ve started to wonder about some things, helped by some close examination of the plot of Ranma ½, one of my favorite manga.
> 
> After some hesitation, I decided to make ‘Alternating’ a story dealing more with the psychological side of genderbending (or at least try to), on characters able to change gender since childhood and having been raised in different mindsets about their own body/ies and what was expected of them. As such, you can expect some characters to think of themselves as purely man, no matter the body, while others will be more in tune with their ‘feminine side’. And of course, you'll have at least one for who it doesn't matter, hence the tags.
> 
> At least, it was the idea at first, though I’ve had an hard time writing anything in that sense after ‘Discovery’, which just wouldn’t let me go. Still, I’ll try to write more as ideas come, and put them here.
> 
> For the sake of comprehension: in the ‘Alternating’ universe, the armors don’t adapt themselves to their bearers, but instead adapt the bearers’ bodies to suit them. The five Troopers were born female, and the armors acted up to make them more suitable for them. As such, you have Gender shifting characters with some issues.

It was almost too easy.

He had waited and waited, but finally, he had managed to corner one of the Troopers whelp. And Rekka no Ryo, nonetheless.  
Shuten smirks as he savors his victory.

Those boys had been far too relaxed; not thinking for a while someone could have followed them. He just had to follow the blue-eyed teen as he made his way to a natural hot-spring. Bathing, though agreeable and a necessity, was a luxury the young samurai would pay dearly for. Deftly, Shuten had waited for the black-haired youth to immerge himself into the water before striking.

Striking fast and hard, projecting the insolent youth body out of the heated water and not letting the Trooper any time to reach for a weapon or call for help.  
Rekka is naked. Defenseless.

Shuten is leaning over him, pinning him to the ground, one hand restraining the boy’s wrists above his head, as the boy trashed to get away, buckling and swearing as he does so. The Oni Masho can only chuckle as he takes in the sight of his furious enemy.

The way the boy hisses, one could think he’s actually related to the enormous tiger following him around.

Such a wild one! Rekka isn’t one to show fear, he is a fighter. Young, certainly. Next to Shuten and his fellows Masho, all the Troopers are babies. But Rekka is full of promises nonetheless. If only he had had a few more years, to reach his full potential as a warrior! But it isn’t so. Pity he’s going to die. But such is the fate of those who defy his master. First off, however, he got to bring him back to the Youjakai.

He has been looking at Rekka’s face since the beginning, since he used his attack to shove him out of the water and onto the border of the small hot spring, and his second hand had stayed on his weapon, ready to press it at his enemy’s naked throat to force him into compliance. The tactic, admittedly, didn’t work. Rekka didn’t take much notice of the weapon at his throat, too busy glaring, spitting insults and hitting the armored form of the Oni Masho.

This make Shuten smirks.

Rekka will be quite the trophy to bring, even if he doesn’t have his armor presently.

Chuckling in dark anticipation, he releases his hold on the kusari-gama and goes to let if drift over Rekka’s body, trying to get a hold to lift him up.

And suddenly, his eyes widen as he feels under his touch and he then sees something which has no place on a man’s body.

Rekka is no longer baring his teeth at him. Well, not quite. Instead, he’s looking at him with a slight flush on his cheeks, and Shuten can almost swear he sees actual flames of rage in the youth eyes. The Oni Masho quickly lowered his head to look at his enemy’s chest, trying to confirm what he had felt. He’s sure Rekka’s face is bright red.

HER face, he amends absently.

Because the proofs of her womanhood are right under his hand, and he can only stare with incredulity as he squeezes one of them under his armored hand, trying to assert if the two domes of flesh are real or if his eyes are deceiving him. The young boy – no, the young GIRL – hisses again as he does so, like an angry cat.

“Release me, you bastard!”

Fury is dancing in her blue eyes amidst the flames, fury and anger and a small hint of shame, but Shuten doesn’t react. He still stares at Rekka’s bosom, his mind refusing to believe it can be so, that the one who he thought to be a BOY can actually be a GIRL. His eyes starts to drift lower and he can feel Rekka stiffen under him before fighting anew.

“Don’t you dare, Oni!” he – SHE – snarls with fury. “Don’t you dare ogling me!”

But Shuten does anyway. His eyes trails down from her bosom –sweet Kami, SHE has BREASTS! – to her hips and her groin, and he can’t deny the evidence. SHE lacks all the parts of a man. The temptation to run his fingers between her legs and feels her up, to further confirm what his eyes show him, is strong. But he manages to restrain himself. Sight alone was sufficient to assert Rekka’s lack of… virility.

Rekka… definitely wasn’t a boy.

And she really acts like a woman, he muses as Rekka manages to bring her knee up and hit him between his legs. A classical move, if there ever was one, among distressed or angered females. Shuten Douji is doubly thankful for the armor at the moment, because he doesn’t feel anything through the metal. This is not the case of Rekka who, with only soft flesh to oppose the metal, can only gasps in pain as she twists her body, still trying to get him to release her.

Rekka no Ryo… is a _girl_.

And it just not possible, for the BOY he fought before was just that: a BOY! There are no ways the muscles he saw under the sub armor could have belonged to a woman. And the chest plates are so flat; surely they couldn’t hide such bulging assets? Of course, they weren’t so big, since Rekka was only at the beginning of her adolescence, but still… Even by binding them tightly, SOMETHING should have been made apparent!

Rekka CAN’T be a _girl_!

But there is no denying his eyes or his sense of touch. There might be the possibility he’s actually suffering from some sort of hallucination. Perhaps Rajura is playing a trick on him, or perhaps Naaza managed to poison him in some way, but Shuten doesn’t believe so. The breast he’s still cupping feels too real to be anything but the truth. And Rekka’s desperate attempts at dislodging him, the way her eyes have become uneasy as well as angry, can only belong to a woman, rendered defenseless by an assailant.

Suddenly, the reality of the situation struck him. Here he is, holding down a very naked young lady, who might think the worst of him. His sworn enemy belongs to the opposite sex, and Shuten is too shocked to really react accordingly. Shuten usually thinks of himself as a gentleman – or at least, as close to a gentleman a warlord can be. If women are to be killed, he will do it mercifully fast. He will no fondle the ones he uses as hostages – and indeed he never reached for anything but the arm of the red-haired girl who walks along the Troopers. Never shall he touch them in an inappropriate way. But right now, the hold he keeps on the young samurai is very inappropriate indeed.

He feels no lust, though it has been a very long time since he last indulged in carnal pleasures. He just feels shock. It wasn’t supposed to end this way, damn it!  
Rekka is the enemy, he should eliminate him or bring him prisoner. But Rekka wasn’t supposed to be a GIRL to begin with!

“Rekka, you’re…” he begins, unsure.

He only goes so far before he takes notice, from the corner of his vision, of a golden flash flying at him, and he can only jump back and duck, less he will take the flying arrow coming at him in the head. Rising quickly to his feet – as Rekka scrambles back, one arm hiding her breasts the best she can – and snapping his head up, he isn’t surprised to see Tenku, perched on a nearby rock, glaring at him with all his might. His bow is already ready to send yet another arrow at him. His eyes radiates fury as he talk.

“Get away from Ryo, you creep!”

More arrows are sent his way in quick succession, and he has little difficulties to avoid them. Tenku has moved quickly while shooting, positioning himself between his naked teammate and the Warlord.

“She’s a girl,” Shuten says, almost stupidly.

Tenku snorts. “So she is. And so what? Did you enjoy the view, you pervert?”

Shuten bristles at being called so, but doesn’t answer. His eyes trail Rekka’s moves as she covers herself with a nearby sheet she had brought beforehand, glaring at him with all her might. Her hands hold the fabric tightly against her wet body, resulting in the linen adhering much more closely to her body.

Tenku shots at him again. Shuten just dodges. He can’t stop looking at Rekka. Not that he finds her attractive – though she isn’t ugly, far from it – but she is… She is not what he had expected, and Shuten still feels at loss.

He needs no prompting to retreat and disappear from view, letting the naked young lady and the other whelp behind and clamoring, calling the rest of their little band to them. Shuten doesn’t stay for them to arrive. He could easily take them all at once, of course, for he is strong enough to oppose the five of them together and win, as he already proved before. But first he needs to find his inner balance again.

His certitudes have all been shot to hell. And he has the sneaking feeling it might not be over.

For if Rekka was a girl, which proofs did he have that the other Troopers were indeed men?


End file.
